Related Subject Matter
This application is directed to subject matter that is related to subject matter in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. (08/377, 604 entitled "Camera Equipped With Warning Function and Method," Ser. No. 08/377,839 entitled "Camera for Selectively Inputting Operating Parameters and Method," Ser. No. 08/377,838 entitled "Camera Input and Display Device With Timer and Method," Ser. No. 08/377,840 entitled "Camera With Film Sensitivity Setting Function and Method," Ser. No. 08/377,836 entitled "Camera Display System and Method," Ser. No. 08/378,449 entitled "Camera and Method for Assuring Photography With Selected Parameter,"Ser. No. 08/377,825 entitled "Camera With Simplified Parameter Selection and Dual Mode Operation and Method of Operation", filed simultaneously herewith by the same inventors, which are all hereby incorporated by reference.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to display systems for cameras and more particularly, to dot matrix display systems for cameras.
2. Description of Related Art
There are cameras that, for example, change and display on a display screen the names of camera control modes and the camera setting values. The camera control mode may be set to the shutter priority (S) mode, the aperture priority (A) mode, or the manual (M) mode when a switch is operated. The display may indicate the current control mode and the current setting values of the camera and may allow the user to change the control mode or the setting values.
However, with conventional cameras, the operation of the switches used to display the control mode names and to change the corresponding setting values is troublesome, and immediate change of a setting value corresponding to a desired control mode is difficult.